This invention relates to a device for skimming debris off the surface of a body of water and, more particularly, for skimming debris such as dead leaves, twigs, and scum off of the surfaces of pools prior to their sinking and forming a sludge at the bottom of the pool.
The invention has particular application to above-ground pools but is adaptable to in-ground pools as well.
Skimming debris from the water surface of pools is usually done manually with a net attached to a long handle manipulated by a person attending to that job.
Where automatic skimming is attempted, the prior art generally concerns itself with barriers extending at an angle from a point in the wall of the pool between the water inlet and the skimmer outlet. A generally circular flow of water from inlet to outlet sweeps the debris into the barrier, whereupon the debris is diverted and deposited in the outlet skimmer.
Variations on the prior art solution are disclosed in Field, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,767; Heiniein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,327; Joseph, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,662; Mikhel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,695; and Page, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,189.
However, in circularly shaped pools, in particular, the circular flow of water from the inlet creates a whirlpool effect and much of the debris is drawn to the center of the pool escaping the barrier.
The present invention is vastly simpler and cheaper to produce than anything in the prior art in that it mounts the usually manually manipulated skimmer pool side and disposes the net of the skimmer in the pool for automatic skimming within the flow of injected water. The invention contemplates the directing of the injected water flow and also the support of the skimmer to place it within a set flow of injected water. As will be appreciated, the determination of skimmer placement will vary with different shapes of pools and within the flow of water which may be set or directed.
In a simple preferred embodiment of the invention, a specially formed skimmer pole handle provides placement of the skimmer net below the level of the pool deck or the cope of above ground pools without a deck. Various modes of anchoring the pole pool side may be used, including a pivot attachment for vertical positioning of the pole and net and various modes of securing the net to the pole are contemplated, including a swivel connection to rotate the net to accommodate set flows of injected water.